


I Hear My Name

by J_E_McCormick



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: E has wet dreams about R, M/M, and Courfeyrac thinks it's funny as hell, based on some Tumblr post I can't find rn, not-in-a-relationship-yet E/R, poor Enj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormick/pseuds/J_E_McCormick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Grantaire.”<br/>The voice was louder this time, recognisable even through hoarseness and sleep – Enjolras.<br/>“Apollo?” He whispered back into the dark. There was a quiet groan in response and Grantaire narrowed his eyes. That definitely didn’t sound very Enjolras-like. </p>
<p>(Based on some Tumblr post about Enjolras moaning Grantaire's name in his sleep and Grantaire hearing and thinking it's Courfeyrac teasing him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It may interest you to know this accidently got called 'Sleepover ;)' on my computer.
> 
> Something nice after my last rather horrible upload.

“Grantaire.”

Grantaire blinked his eyes open. Les Amis had decided – or more, been pestered by Courfeyrac – to have a movie night and a mass sleepover, meaning everyone was lying in various places around Combeferre and Courfeyrac’s front room. Grantaire waited for a few moments to see if whoever had whispered his name would repeat it, but when after a couple of minutes they didn’t he lay back again.

“Grantaire.”

The voice was louder this time, recognisable even through hoarseness and sleep – Enjolras.

“Apollo?” He whispered back into the dark. There was a quiet groan in response and Grantaire narrowed his eyes. That definitely didn’t sound very Enjolras-like. When nothing else was said he prepared to lie back, but stopped when his name was repeated again, insistently.

“ _Grantaire._ ”

It was a long, low moan, and although it still sounded like Enjolras, Grantaire very highly doubted it was _actually_ Enjolras. He could hear quiet panting breaths and occasional half-formed whimpers.

“Courfeyrac.” He hissed, deciding it must be his friend teasing him. He glared into the darkness as the noises continued. “That isn’t funny.”

“You fucking bet it is.” Courfeyrac giggled from a slightly different direction and Grantaire blinked in surprise.

“Courfeyrac?” He asked again, and heard a snicker in reply. There was another breathless whimper and Courfeyrac started practically cackling.

“That was _not_ me.” Courfeyrac said. Grantaire could feel himself going a very bright red.

“So who is it?” He dared to ask.

A moan of “ _R_!” sent Courfeyrac into hysterics, trying to muffle it with his pillow.

“That would be Enjolras.” He eventually managed.

“No way.” Grantaire muttered, but he ducked down into his sleeping bag, even though it was dark in the room and Courfeyrac couldn’t see the bright blush on his cheeks. ‘Enjolras’ quietened down, but Courfeyrac didn’t, continuing to cackle for a good while longer. Eventually, they both fell asleep.

Neither of them said anything when morning came around and Enjolras looked distinctly uncomfortable, refusing to leave his sleeping bag, though Courfeyrac did have to run from the room to hide his snickering from the blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras confronts Grantaire about why he's been avoiding him for the past two weeks, and a few things come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I even writing this oh my gosh this was just a dumb fic fill and then I wrote another chapter in like one night and you know what I was tired and it's honestly not my best work and it's clichéd and yeah it generally sucks but then so did the first chapter tbh. They're OOC and ugh fuck it all.
> 
> I beg of you, please don't judge my writing on this fic. I write far better usually.
> 
> Also I cant write smut for the life of me so I apologise for that bit too.

It was almost two weeks before Enjolras managed to catch Grantaire alone – the brunette had avoided him completely, unable to even meet his eye, and Enjolras wanted to know what was going on.

“Grantaire.” He said, standing in the way of Grantaire’s way out from his corner table. Grantaire looked up at him, but only met his gaze for a moment before quickly turning away.

“What is it, Apollo?” He muttered to the wall next to him.

“You’ve been avoiding me. Why?” Enjolras demanded. Grantaire looked back at him in surprise.

“You noticed?”

“Yes.” Enjolras said. “So, why?”

Grantaire looked away again and paused for a few minutes. When he finally started to speak, he wasn’t looking at Enjolras.

“You remember that, uh... sleepover? At Courf’s, ‘bout a fortnight ago?” He ventured.

Enjolras did remember it. That was around about when Grantaire had started avoiding him.

...It was also when he’d had that rather vivid dream, of Grantaire naked, poised above him, kissing and biting down his neck, his chest, his torso, wrapping eager lips around him and doing _sinful_ things with his tongue as Enjolras moaned his name...

Enjolras cleared his throat, hoping that he wasn’t as red as the heat radiating off his face would suggest.

“Yes.” He said with a short nod of his head.

“I... heard you.” Grantaire said, and oh, if he wasn’t red before he definitely was now, and from the looks of it Grantaire was well on the way too.

Enjolras had, occasionally, been teased by Courfeyrac – Combeferre was too nice to mention it – that he sometimes talked aloud during particularly ‘intense’ dreams. The time Courfeyrac liked to recount was the one time he’d muttered a quiet “Vive la France” and followed it up ten minutes later with a yell of “TO THE BARRICADES!” which had apparently woken Combeferre when combined with Courfeyrac’s hysterical laughter.

(He swore he wouldn’t ever read French History before bed again.)

And these sleep talking habits apparently bled over to vivid erotic dreams.

Perfect.

“Oh, I, um...” was all he managed to say. He didn’t think he could explain his way out of this.

 _Sorry, I was dreaming of you sucking my dick, probably because I am ridiculously attracted to you, I won’t let it happen again_.

For one, a lie because he couldn’t control his dreams, for another, he was fairly sure that the details did not need disclosing.

“I’m sorry.” He went with eventually. Grantaire laughed a little, running his hands through his hair.

“It’s fine. But...” Now Grantaire stared at his hands as they fiddled together in his lap. He still hadn’t looked at Enjolras. “Why would you be dreaming of me? Like... like that.”

Enjolras drew a deep breath as he contemplated. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he clasped his hands behind his back – little nervous gestures.

“Because I... I am extremely attracted to you and-” Enjolras cleared his throat. Grantaire finally looked up at him. “And I think I might like to be with you. Like that.”

He blushed harder and rose a hand to cover his face. “And more. I’m sorry. This wasn’t really the best way to come about thi-”

He was cut off when Grantaire’s lips pressed against his own, and he almost slapped the other man in the face as he pulled his hand away from his eyes to look at him in surprise. Grantaire pulled away, and they looked at each other, before they both leaned forward and crashed together again.

“So,” Enjolras murmured when they broke apart again. “Shall I take that as a-”

“Yes.” Grantaire chuckled a little. “Yes, I’d love to be with you. In all different ways. Including Like That.”

“Please don’t make that a thing.” Enjolras groaned as Grantaire smirked.

“I can and I will.” He said. Enjolras glared at him a little. Grantaire only grinned and pushed himself closer to Enjolras.

“Now, tell me about this dream...”

~~::.::~~

“Grantaire...”

Grantaire hummed against Enjolras’ collarbone, sucking a mark onto the skin there before kissing further down. Enjolras lay panting quietly as Grantaire nipped lightly down his chest, licked down his stomach and across his abdomen. He licked a stripe up Enjolras’ cock and the blonde gasped.

“Grantaire.” He repeated insistently.

“Apollo...” Grantaire murmured, and Enjolras groaned as his warm breath ghosted over him.

Enjolras couldn’t help but moan his name loudly again as Grantaire took him into his mouth, bobbing down and taking almost his entire length. Grantaire dragged his lips slowly upwards, his tongue pressed to the underside of Enjolras’ cock, and sucked gently on just the head, before moving down again to take Enjolras in until he hit the back of his throat. Enjolras panted, half-formed moans being strangled into whimpers as they tried to leave his throat. He canted his hips up slightly and Grantaire moaned around him, only prompting Enjolras to whimper again and start tentatively thrusting up into Grantaire’s mouth. Grantaire encouraged him by doing _something amazing_ with his tongue, and it wasn’t long until Enjolras felt the tight heat in his belly coil tight enough to snap. He tugged gently on Grantaire’s hair in warning, but Grantaire only sucked again, and then Enjolras was bucking into the heat of his throat with a moan of “ _R!_ ”and coming.

Grantaire pulled off of his softening prick, groaning quietly as he licked Enjolras clean and came into his own hand. He wiped himself off on his discarded boxers and flopped next to Enjolras.

“So, how was that?” He asked, a little breathlessly. Enjolras caught his lips and kissed him passionately for a moment before cuddling against Grantaire’s side.

“Much better than the dream.” He murmured. Grantaire grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I think this was a good idea
> 
> I think I'm gonna go and crawl into a hole of shame enjoy your shitty E/R *hides away*

**Author's Note:**

> (I kinda wanna write a sequel chapter where Grantaire confronts him about it or something)


End file.
